


Angel

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [139]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angels, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dr. Iplier is a Bigger Dork, Sassy baby, The Host is a Dork, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dr. Iplier dressed up his perfect angel for the holiday season.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Angel

The Host made his way slowly to Dr. Iplier’s office, a soft smile on his face as he followed the sounds of Christmas music. His massive wings trailed over the ground behind him, suspiciously heavier than usual, which led him to believe that either a certain mischievous cat, a little bunny, or one (or more) of six squirrels had hitched a ride. Not that he minded.

His wings twitched a bit as he opened the door, and then promptly flared wide and scaring off whatever pet was on top of them when he suddenly found himself with an armful of giggly, overexcited Dr. Iplier. “What the – mm!” He was cut off by Dr. Iplier’s lips practically smashing into his own, and he stumbled back in surprise, arms wrapping around his beloved doctor more on instinct than anything else.

Dr. Iplier grinned against his lips, then pulled back, taking the Host’s hand and dragging him further into the room. “Come here! I have a thing I want to do! I’ll change your bandages first, I don’t want to get blood on it.”

From all of Dr. Iplier’s bouncing around, the Host was left with a feeling of whiplash and disorientation, pretty solidly confused as Dr. Iplier sat him down on the bed. He went through the motions of changing the Host’s bandages faster than he ever has, still giggling to himself and his wings fluttering with excitement and brushing against the Host’s. All the Host could do was raise an eyebrow and smile a little at Dr. Iplier’s antics, his head still spinning.

Dr. Iplier finally stepped away, chucking the old, bloody bandages in the trash before spinning back to face him. “Take off your clothes!”

The Host – who had just gotten to his feet – stumbled and choked, _rapidly_ flushing bright red. “ _What?!_ ”

Dr. Iplier laughed. “Not _all_ of them, you can leave your underwear on! Come on, just do it! I have a surprise for you!”

The Host grumbled, though he began shrugging off his coat, wings flapping lightly. “The Host is beginning to suspect this is a surprise Dr. Iplier bought for _himself_ , not the Host.”

Dr. Iplier snorted, smacking the Host with one wing. “Shut up!”

The Host laughed, listening to Dr. Iplier’s fluttering wings as he went off to dig around in his desk for _whatever_ he’d bought. It didn’t take long for the Host to strip down to his underwear, and he wrapped his arms around himself, shuffling his feet uncomfortably, and hiding himself in his wings. He wore the big coat for a reason, he felt… _small_ , and _exposed_ without it.

He jumped when there were suddenly hands running over the arch of his wings, gently pushing them away. And then Dr. Iplier was kissing him again, fingers buried in the Host’s feathers, and humming faintly along to the Christmas music playing in the background. Dr. Iplier broke the kiss, only to mumble against the Host’s lips. “ _God_ , you really are beautiful…” He kissed him again, hand sliding from the Host’s wings to his waist.

The Host suddenly jolted back, slapping away Dr. Iplier’s hands with his wings flaring wide, _undoubtedly_ knocking several somethings over with his _massive_ wingspan. “ _No_ , no no no! Dr. Iplier’s hands are _freezing_ , get away!”

Dr. Iplier made an indignant noise, wings ruffling. “ _Rude!_ Just put this on, you _dork!_ ”

The Host stuck his tongue out at him, and opened his mouth to snark something back, but them something soft was impacting with his face and sending him stumbling back. Dr. Iplier burst into laughter as the Host struggled to disentangle the garment – was it a _dress?_ – from his head. “Dr. Iplier _sucks!_ ”

“Oh shut up! You love me!”

“The Host sometimes wonders _why_.”

Dr. Iplier made another indignant, offended noise, this one accompanied by a dramatic gasp that made the Host chuckled. “Keep that up and I won’t help you put that on!”

The Host raised an eyebrow, too stubborn to admit he was indeed having difficulty with the – dress? Robe? “Does the Host even _want_ to put it on?”

“ _Yes_ , here –”

Dr. Iplier helped dress the Host in the robe (he was _sure_ it was a robe now), singing idly along to ‘Santa Claus is Coming to Town’ while he worked. When they got the thing on, Dr. Iplier tied something around the Host’s waist, while the Host himself stood in confusion. Dr. Iplier pecked his cheek. “Hold on, there’s one more thing. Aaaaaand – there we go!”

He pushed what felt like some sort of headband on the Host’s head, then backed away. He giggled to himself, and the Host raised an eyebrow, shuffling his wings around. “Does the Host even _want_ to know what Dr. Iplier has done to him?”

All he got was more giggles. “Hold on, lemme go get the mirror, then you can use your Sight – here!”

The Host sighed, then forced his Sight, looking in the mirror. He rapidly flushed bright red. Dr. Iplier had dressed him in a white robe or toga that only went over his left shoulder. A golden sash was tied around his waist. The headband thing was an anchor for a golden halo hovering above his head. His blush deepened, and his Sight lasted just long enough for him to catch Dr. Iplier’s bright smile. “And… _why_ is the Host dressed like this?”

Dr. Iplier chuckled, running a hand over the arch of the Host’s wings again. “ _Because_ …now you’re my angel.”

The Host’s blush deepened impossibly further, and he hid his face in his hands, wrapping his wings tightly around himself. Dr. Iplier burst into giggles, stroking the Host’s wing, and the Host shuddered. “…As long as Dr. Iplier doesn’t try to get the Host to sit atop the Christmas tree…the Host with entertain _this_.”

“Aw, you just took the bite out of half my teasing! But _fine_. Come on, we gotta go wrap presents and _you_ need help with that.”

The Host stuck his tongue out at him again, moving to take the headband off. He yelped when Dr. Iplier’s wing smacked his hand. “ _Hey!_ ”

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?”

The Host raised an eyebrow. “Uh, getting dressed?”

“Oh no you don’t, angel, I didn’t spend fifty-ish bucks on this for you to wear it for five minutes. Let’s go!”

The Host sighed as Dr. Iplier grabbed his hand, tugging him out the door. He a ran a thumb over his promise ring, and allowed himself a tiny smile. “Dr. Iplier is lucky the Host loves him.”

Dr. Iplier laughed. “There’s the Christmas spirit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm big love this one, I'm just a sucker for the soft and my sassy son alright.  
> Anyway, tomorrow is some snowy fun! Who doesn't love a good snowball fight?
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
